Just testing
by Freya-Rhianna
Summary: written for: The Slash and/or Femslash Competition. Anthony has something to tell Terry.


**This has been written for the The Slash and/or Femslash Competition (: Obviously the pairing I was given was Terry BootXAnthony Goldstein (:**

**I haven't written them before, so I hope this is okay.**

**Freya-Rhianna**

* * *

><p>"Terry?" A voice called out to my left.<p>

Looking up from the charms homework I had splayed over the dormitory floor, I turned to face Anthony who was perched on the end of his bed.

"Yes?" I replied, but silence awaited my words as Anthony continued to stare at me from over the roof of the book he had been reading.

I waited a few moments more before coming to the conclusion that whatever it was that he wanted to say couldn't have been very important.

I scratched the back of my quill against my brow as I tried to remember what I had been writing, to no avail.

My mind was far too busy trying to work out what Anthony had wanted to say, and before I knew it I had completely abandoned my attempt of finishing my homework in favour of questioning Anthony further.

"What did you want?"

Anthony merely shook his head, a sign that he either didn't want to talk about it or that he had forgotten.

The answer however didn't satisfy me, and so I shifted my legs out from under me so I could rise and move closer to Anthony.

"Are you sure?" I enquired, settling on the mattress beside him.

"I just-" He cut off again as from the corner of his eye he looked at me.

"Yes?" I prompted, smiling warmly in an attempt to make him feel more at ease.

"I just...I have to tell you something." The seriousness of his tone took me by surprise but I nodded all the same.

It was Anthony's turn to rise, and he took a couple of steps forwards until his back was pointed at me, and he was starring at the wall at the other end of the dormitory.

"Tony?"

"You have to promise me you're not going to freak out,"

"Why would I fre-?"

"Promise me."

I tilted my head slightly in confusion, but the yes that slipped from my lips I knew was truthful.

"I think I'm gay."

The silence that engulfed the room was thick, and I could hardly believe my ears although somehow I knew it to be true.

"You think you're gay?"

"Yes, but I only_ think_...I don't know." Anthony said hurriedly, looking determinedly away from me.

"How can you not know?" I frowned. I had always thought that it would be simple; if you're attracted to guys your gay, if you're attracted to girls you're straight.

"Well...It's just that I know I don't feel anything for girls. Remember lisa?"

Lisa Turpin, of course I remembered her.

"Well...I kissed her...and well, I just didn't feel _anything."_

"How are you going to know if you're gay then?" I asked, my mind still trying to wrap around the whole concept.

"I...don't know." He faltered slightly, his eyes flickering to my face momentarily.

"Maybe..." I scanned his face for his reaction "if you were to kiss a guy, you'd know?"

Anthony shrugged "Maybe, but where am I going to find a guy who would do that in this place." He indicated with his right hand the area around us, probably meaning Hogwarts.

"I'm a guy." I concluded, rising to a stand.

Anthony's eyes shot open in surprise. "Wha-?"

I wasn't really sure what I was doing to be completely honest, but as I strode towards where Anthony stood I was determined in my resolve.

"Just...just let me." I muttered, my eyes searching his for a sign that this was okay.

And then he gave a slight nod of his head, a sign of permission.

Smiling slightly despite myself, I tentatively reached my hand upwards until my fingers rested on the nape of his neck.

Anthony was blushing slightly at this point, and was still refusing to look me in the eye.

"Look at me," I requested, smiling as he complied.

And then I closed the distance between are lips.

It was awkward at first, both of us inexperienced and unsure of how things like this worked, but it was enough to just have the feeling of his lips on mine.

As we pulled away, my lips slightly sore from the sudden change in temperature, Anthony grinned up at me.

"So...?" I asked.

"Definitely gay."

"good." And with that, I pressed my lips to his once more.


End file.
